Dreams
by Brazer
Summary: these are my dreams please read them and tell me what problems i have
1. Dreams, If theys real this would happen

Dreams  
  
I'm doing this part because I think everyone wants to hear my dreams so nyanya a booboo.  
  
I'm in the middle of a grassy field, that's all I see is grass, no trash no mud just grass. Then a little ball of light comes from my chest and I hold out my hand. It hovers over to my hand, and then I close my hand then open it again. It then flies away.  
  
This is another one that I can remember; I had this one recently like four days ago. It's weird in real life even though I'm not near them I can tell if they get hurt, like this one time my dad was going to a baseball game on his motorcycle and I was at the house, I got this feeling something bad was going happen and it did he got in an accident and did something to his leg and something in his chest. That happened a few months ago so it doesn't matter. What I just told you wasn't a dream.  
  
I'm sitting in a lawn chair back against the wall, next to two doors. To my right is a white door; to my left is a black one. I'm outside with my mom or my dad I couldn't tell and I think the new kid from school. Then the new kid went inside, and I got that bad feeling. I got up and screamed "That feeling!" I ran to the door, and on the door was a screen so you can see in. I was trying to open the door but I couldn't and inside I could here the kid screaming "OW! MY FOOT!" then all the sudden I opened the door some how and ran inside and told him to sit down in the chair. There was a grey chair next to me. He sat there and brung his foot up on the chair. I kneeled down and put my hands out and started waving them around and chanting a spell. He asked me what I was doing but I didn't tell him. Right when I finished chanting I woke up. 


	2. Dreams 2

Dreams  
  
This is another day meaning more dreams; every week will be a new chapter. Before I start I want to tell you about Adam, he is a really smart kid, actually my friend, and he is a wiz with electronics so he can do anything with any electronic device, he can make a calculator turn into a dictionary it's so awesome. Ok now on to the dream.  
  
My school is now a spaceship and were flying through space. Then all of a sudden this almost invisible alien barge threw my door and start attacking; it looked like a really bulk dog that's muscles were on the outside. Immediately after the alien killed someone, these guys with guns burst in the room and fire at the alien, he falls over and dies. Over the intercom I hear "It's safe to come out now." So I go to the restroom, for some reason I have to walk all the way across the school to go to the restroom. When I was walking there I saw like this midget baby blue alien with its mouth shut and laughing. Its dark green friend that was walking next to him goes "Spit it out." Then the baby blue alien spit out an alien about the size of your thumb nail and put it on the ground. I asked the aliens what they were doing and they said they were leaving. These aliens I could see all of for some reason. Then I go back to tell the teacher what happened and I turn around and my friend Adam is tinkering with the light switch, he leaves then I go to see what he did. I flick the light off then the classroom across the halls lights go out. I turn the light switch on, then the classroom across the halls light turn on. So I ignore it and decide to go back to the restroom, then at the same spot where those aliens were before I notice two pinkish red robots firing at a ship. I scream "Aliens! Everyone hide! Aliens!" Then I run back to the room and try to shut the door and turn off the lights. But they weren't working because of Adam so I decide that everyone needs to get a pair of scissors so we can stab them to death if they come in. So everyone has a pair and another half invisible dog like thing come in, we all jump on him and stab him so he dies. Now I hear on the intercom "Everything is okay the aliens have left." So then I go back to where first the aliens then the robots were. The principle was asking if there were any survivor aliens then it hit me in the face. THAT LITTLE ALIEN! I ran to were it was and picked it up and placed it in my hand and asked it it's name, then I said my name. Then I woke up. 


	3. Dreams 3

Dreams  
  
It's been a long time but I can only remember 5 dreams; I've been grounded so this is the only ones I remember over the past two weeks. My best friend josh just moved to Chicago about 5 months ago and I miss him, he was going out with this girl named jenny, now for the dream.  
  
I'm having a yard sale or something and josh is standing out in the street so I walk up to him and ask him how he's doing and he doesn't say any thing so for some reason I walk down to the end of the street and go into that persons yard and stand there, then Jenny comes up to me and says hi. I tell her that josh is at my house, she says I know and then I wake up.  
  
This dream I have no idea who the people are so um I don't know alright now to the dream.  
  
I'm lying in this bed at I think one of my friends houses. Then I get up and he puts some music on, then all the sudden his wall turns into a giant screen and the music video of the song comes on. Then his dad gets up and changes the music to some guy, I remember what the guy looked like to, it was a white shirt, black hair, a red undershirt, um. like white with a tan. Ok now I ask my friend if we can go to the garage and he says yes, so I go there and then I wake up.  
  
Now this one happened yesterday, this guy I see every morning when I walk to my bus stop. But um. he always says hi to me when I walk by.  
  
I'm walking home from something; I don' know what. And I'm walking then he's walking his dog is a umm. gosh I forgot the kind of dog, and my friend has three of these kinds of dogs, gosh umm. ill describe it, it has a black fur, but on his chest it's white, ok now, he passes me up and then he turns around and walks next to me and releases his dog from the collar. He grabs me and tries to put something in my mouth but I pull away. Then he grabs me again and puts it in my mouth but I spit it out, then my mouth goes numb and then I beat up the guy, after I beat him up he gives me the thing that made my mouth numb, then I get home and I wake up. 


	4. Dreams 4

Dreams  
  
This one was today and the last ones that I posted were from the past two weeks. My brother heath is geek, he's 18 no job, can drive lives with my dad, wears glasses, has red hair, and can't fight.  
  
I walk outside and my brother has three guys dressed in all black standing there two tall ones and one like one foot shorter then the tall ones, they look about 20. Then the tall one on the left runs at heath, I was standing at the porch, I run up to him and jump into the air and punch him across the face and landed then I uppercutted him. He falls to the ground then I start stomping on his head, then the short one on the right runs at me, I look at heath and say "#2, ready?" He kneels down and looks at the ground, I run behind him and run up his back and jump up, he stands up and catches my feet in the air, we're like 11' feet tall right now like this, he flings me into the air, I come down with my foot out, I kick the little dude across the face, when he's down on the ground I pummel his face into the ground. Then I run up to the big guy and jump on his back and pull him to the floor then jump up, and fall down smashing him into the ground I do this continuously until he's knocked out. Then I wake up.  
  
This one is weird. I don' know if Sam's is around the world or just in the state I live or what so ill explain it, it's like a giant store that sells things in the bulk, like in boxes.  
  
Ok, me and my sis are sitting on a bench and were looking at this giant thing and it had basketballs at the bottom. The sign above it said, "Make on and you win." For some reason I didn't care what I won, so I kept on shooting till I made one I think it was my 4th shot that I made. I woke up after that. 


	5. Dreams 5

Dreams  
  
Sorry I haven't said any dreams lately, but I couldn't remember any of my dreams when I wake up, but I did last night, actually I just woke and I'm writing it down. Ok, I have to say this thing about the bottle in the dream. For 1 I refer to it as Pandora's Box. For 2 in the dream I kept getting this feeling that my mom in another dream gave me the bottle. For 3 it was a golden bottle that had Egyptian writing on it. Whenever you opened it a little white crystal would come out of it and glow, the crystal was white. Uh, in the dream I looked at the Egyptian writing on the bottle but I never looked at it to try and see what it means. Um. Yea, A bunch of my friends were in this dream, even my girlfriend was. This bottle, ok you know how I said earlier that in the dream I got the feeling that my mom in another dream gave me the bottle, well I can remember part of that dream, but I don't remember having the dream, it's weird. In the other dream my mom says "You can make a wish with it and it will come true, but then you'll die."  
  
Ok, I'm in the middle of English class and I pull the bottle out of my pocket and I hand it to my friend to show him what it is, he asks me what I can do with it so I tell him that you can do anything. So he opens it, see this bottle doesn't open from the top, it opens from the middle, you still have to pull it off but there no cork, just a open in the middle. Okay, he opens it and the crystal comes out and then he makes fireworks go off in class, then the teacher tells me to bring him the bottle, and I say it's my drink for lunch, (I have English 4th and lunch 5th periods) he reconsiders what he says and then tells me to sit down. I walk to my desk and sit down then I suddenly appear outside, at a street corner. I don't know whose street but, yea, o.k. 2 best friends and I are there. Then I pull the bottle out of my pocket to play with it, and I am making stuff happen but I can't remember what. Then I look at this house that for some reason looks familiar. This blue tree is walking into the house; he is flat and looks like a bunch of blue 2x4's standing next to each other, so then I make a comment and say that he's going to play cards with this guy made out of cards. I then appear at a school somewhere and right next to me is a street, I'm in middle school so I don't have recess but I somehow felt that it was recess and not like after lunch or anything. So my friends are still with and I still have the bottle, I pull it out, open it, and put it on the ground. Then this girl walks up and asks me to do something with it and I do it. (I don't remember what it was.) Then another person walks up and tells me to do something, (Can't remember this one either) Then I am in my girlfriends car and I drive up to my house. She and I get out and whenever I get to the door way, she kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I woke up now. 


	6. Dreams 6

Dreams  
  
Ok, I think by far this is the most fucked up dream I have ever had. I think I smoked a little too much for this one. If you don't know what Stargate is, it's a show where these people make a worm hole and travel to different galaxies and different planets. There are different teams that do this. Tealk is an alien that they found and he sided with the humans but Tealk's race hates the humans, his race is hostile. The first part is new the middle part is from another dream that popped up in this one. To let you know this dream is hard as hell to explain.  
  
It starts out I'm on an island with no one around, all I see is sand and water. Then I run over to a tree that appears from no where and I cut in half with something (I don't know what.) and grab it throw it in the water, jump on it and float to town. When I get to town I appear in this room. There is a now I'll draw how the table looks. The "special guy" V ____ Leader ( ) ?????? ^ ^ Me A guy who never talks.  
  
Now, the Leader says "You and he (indicating the special guy) are twins with ungodly power, and now that we have you 2 it seems that we have everything me need." Then the special guy speaks "But there is one more of us, an older one. He looks exactly like us (indicating me and him)" I think of the picture of an island, it looks like a square. Then I think that the special guy in front of me now could have left the island from above, and I left from below, and the third one left from the right. Then a picture of him appears in my head, except his head is skinnier than mine and the other guys. Then they say he's the older one so he could have left a long time before we did. Then I poof somewhere (and I was doing something) on this planet. It was a platform and these people kept coming to the platform. Purple was the background. It was a giant mass of purple mist. Every time a person came to the platform he would either jump off or I and the special guy would kick him off, then I poof into outer space with my sister, Tealk, me, and someone else. I keep asking Tealk if I can switch ships with him to do something. He keeps saying no then one of Tealk's race sees him and says "A traitor shall never live." We all got shot. We poof away and then all I see is this tropical place that has a river next to it. Then the guy that shot us appears. (We're not on this place) Then there is this guy in a white robe who asks the guy who shot us something. Then the guy who shot us asks how to leave. He keeps asking then he leaves down the river. Then me and my sister appear there. The guy in the robe disappears and me and my sister walk down the other direction of the river. As me and my sister are walking every once and a while a wave would come through the river and me and my sister would grab onto the land next to us. There was like a cliff next to us. I think there were 3 waves. They all came from the direction that the guy who shot us went. Then my sis and I get on high grounds, we then poof in this car. (This is the part that I had a dream about, this is a very short version of the other one, and I can't remember the whole part of the dream as the big one. It's raining hard. It's about to flood (I remembered this from my other dream) Then I told the person that was driving that he needed to throw this flask outside. (It was a red bottle; it closely resembles the super healing potion in Diablo 2.) But he says, this is 3 I only need 2, so then I drip out some. (I have no Idea what the 2 and 3 were) Then I throw it outside. It stops raining. I poof into this realm that looks like "The Sim's". I'm skate boarding around. I'm skate boarding around this park. Then I go into this building and start skate boarding down these slides. Then something else happened but I don't remember, then I wake up. 


	7. Dreams 7

Dreams  
  
I dunno, but i think this first one was pretty damn fucked up, then again i think the next one is to.... I duno but i think that im fucked up... Wait i dont think that, i know that... Ok, this first one was a mix of a whole shit load of things... The chocolates are from conkers... The heart things are from Catz... the love potion... and uh.. gaby is my ex, i wanna call her my girl friend but shes not, since i moved. And hydras from starcraft. and deleted from mega man... when they get surrounded by the cube then it breaks into 27 lil cubes then they all fade away.  
  
Ok im walking around with my girlfriend on train tracks when all the sudden the land on both sides of me erode away. Then she slips and we fall in. When we get there i dont know but all the sudden i know what im doing... Its an arena... I have to stay alive for the longest... So ok then i figure, chocolates are 1 life heart bottles are full life, and these lil brown spheres are for attacking... So me and my ex are walkin around and then a guy pops out from behind the wall. I jump behind a brown ball and start to roll it... These brown balls are half my size. But everyone else in the arena are hydras. Ok so i push it and he then gets deleted. The she slips off the edge again, since we were walking on a bridge. I get knocked out and then i wake up... In the arena we start with 3 life. I had one left. I look down... gaby was dead... I started to wimper.. I didnt cry though... Then i swore revenge on the whole arena. then i looked around. I saw a mask. I put it on, i transformed into joe dirt... i have no idea why but i did. then i grabbed a heart potion from next to the mask and used it then i took off the mask. Then i walked away and a hydra started talkin to me. He goes "Hey that was funny when gaby went splat. It was also funny when you were joe dirt." Then i looked at gaby then i looked at the mask. Then i woke up.  
  
This one is real strange... Actually i dont know why im there. and of course im with my ex again. So yea.  
  
Im in the middle of no where with a huge ass, super mega huge ass cliff next to me. Then i look away and look back then there are satelites all lined up the cliff... Then i hear a voice "Everyone ready? GO!" Then a loud "vrr" noise is all i hear for about 10 seconds... Then all the sudden hundreds of alien spaceships come crashing down into the ground. after all of them stop crashing i walk down alil with gaby and i notice a ship thats door is opening. Then i hear the begining of the x-files song come on(before the high pitch noises in the song)... Me and my ex jump outa the way as a white alien comes outa the ship. Then i walk up to him then turn around... And i see my ex start bleeding, then her arm falls off and shes gushing blood from every where, then she falls to the floor in peices like she was cut by a paper shredder. Then i turn to him and ask him sumtin. Then i wake up. 


	8. Dreams 8

Dreams  
  
ok, im in this room, one side is dark, the other with light, me and my friend are in the light side(i dont know what friend) and were talking then i decide to walk away into the dark side(hehe). Then me and sam walk out and we do something that makes me feel comfertable(its like a hug but not) when this happend me and sam went to this room that was all brown, and it was warm. Thats why i felt cozy. Then im at this place. like we hug. and we keep walking and were about to kiss. then my friend says 1 more second and she would have asked you out. Sams not there anymore, im right by a lake. and im in a cage. Im there for a while. Then im babysitting some strangers kids... Then i guess sam or kim came in and we hugged then i left to go get something, and when i came back the door was locked and i couldnt open it. there was a note on the door it said "look to you right, press the green button" and i look to the right of the door and theres this mechanical mechanism. it looked like a hightech house alarm. i pressed the green button. and then a message came up from the screen on the house alarm thing. and it went away so fast i couldnt read it all. all i read was "There is" and the i kept pressing different buttons trying to get it back up. then another message came up. it read "im a half mermaid." and i was like "what? right..." so then i got the feeling sam or kim was in trouble so i ran and jumped into the water. and i swam around looking for one of you. i found kim... and we swam up to the top of the water. when i got to the top i hit my head on a cage that was covering the water. i swam down ferther and then as i was getting out of the water i woke up 


	9. Dreams 9

Dreams  
  
ok, im in this room, one side is dark, the other with light, me and my friend are in the light side(i dont know what friend) and were talking then i decide to walk away into the dark side(hehe). Then me and sam walk out and we do something that makes me feel comfertable(its like a hug but not) when this happend me and sam went to this room that was all brown, and it was warm. Thats why i felt cozy. Then im at this place. like we hug. and we keep walking and were about to kiss. then my friend says 1 more second and she would have asked you out. Sams not there anymore, im right by a lake. and im in a cage. Im there for a while. Then im babysitting some strangers kids... Then i guess sam or kim came in and we hugged then i left to go get something, and when i came back the door was locked and i couldnt open it. there was a note on the door it said "look to you right, press the green button" and i look to the right of the door and theres this mechanical mechanism. it looked like a hightech house alarm. i pressed the green button. and then a message came up from the screen on the house alarm thing. and it went away so fast i couldnt read it all. all i read was "There is" and the i kept pressing different buttons trying to get it back up. then another message came up. it read "im a half mermaid." and i was like "what? right..." so then i got the feeling sam or kim was in trouble so i ran and jumped into the water. and i swam around looking for one of you. i found kim... and we swam up to the top of the water. when i got to the top i hit my head on a cage that was covering the water. i swam down ferther and then as i was getting out of the water i woke up 


	10. Dreams 10

ok i start with my sis going to some concert and all these famous poeple are gonna be there. I go with her and theres this lil boy about 10 years old. He doesnt look familour to me. So i ignore it... Then im back at the house and the phone rings its that boy, he tells me his phone number(cant remember it) and tells me theres something he wants to show me. So then i dont do anything and hang up, then its later. I call him back and he tell me to meet him at the pool. So i go to the pool to wait, and im swimming right, and then these waves start coming in and i start trying to jump over the waves, but then one wave pops me up high and when i land everyone is laughing at me, so i get pissed and leave. Then on may out that kid shows up. I talk to him and tell me to follow him, but as i do my sis starts following us. We get to the end of a cliff and tells me its right here. Im thinking "Theres nothing here." Then he jumps over the cliff and dissapears. I look off the edge and dont see any where to go, then i here the kid say "Im right here in the side." I look down and see a cave in the side of the cliff, so i jump of and slide into the cave. Now im in the cave and i walk alil and theres this room. In the middle is a stone pedastle. I walk over to it and there is this cracked egg. I look at the lil kid and he says "Its under the shell. But look at these egg shells." He holds up a egg shell that looks like a half a hardbowled egg with some red powder in the middle. I pick up another egg shell it also looks like a half a hard boiled egg. So im looking at it and i notice that in the nest there is a lil lizard thing that walks of 4 feet but its face, looks like a very tiny small sloth head. I pick up the lil lizard thing and put it in the egg like the egg is a bed, then i put it down, then my sis barges in and then i put the egg down and look at the little kid. He goes "Run, there gonna take him, plz dont let them take him.. Plz." then he started crying and he ran towards the cave entrance. I noticed a door on the other side. I asked him what was wrong with that door he says. "I havent known the code to that door ever, just come this way." I ignore him and run to the door. I open the first door with no trouble. Then there looks like a safe door there, i decided to try not putting in any code. I opened the door. Then i was outside. I looked off the edge and it didnt look that far down. I was double thinking this but then i decided to see how far down it was again. I look over the edge and i slip. I am falling it seems like a long fall. and i am thinking as im falling, "This is gonna rip my body apart when i hit the ground, im gonna die..." and right before i hit the ground i wake up with my heart beating hard and fast. 


	11. Dreams 11

Im in a forest and i am at a cabin and i went to the outhouse to go pee, then when i get back my mom wanted me to go get 2 rocks. So i go to these train tracks and im walking up and down them and im looking for trains to come then all the sudden these trains start coming and im jumping in front of them then out of the way... Then i bring 2 huge rrocks back to the cabin and my friend is there with 1 rock... Then im in this room, hooked up to this chamber thing in the wall, and its absorbing my energy and there are 2 poeple there on the wall, 1 on each side of me. Then one awakens and is acting weird and is like "I am a good person, im going to go do good things." So i am just in this chamber thing then i wake up. 


End file.
